


Cat Out of the Bag

by ixiepixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omega Verse, UKUS, omega!alfred, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: One little accident sends Alfred's night down the drain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love omega!Alfred, and I love ukus.

The city was quiet tonight, something Alfred was thankful for as he patrolled the skies, searching for danger. He'd taken up the job of protecting the sleepy city of Farmington two years ago, after he'd discovered his own innate superpowers. He was just like a real superhero, it was amazing!

Of course, he didn't exactly have a super villain to battle. There was this one masked thief who had always given him trouble though, so he sort of counted. It wasn't fair that the other male was a stupidly good smelling alpha.

Not that Al took special notice, it was just his lingering omega instincts. Suppressants only did so much, such as stalling his heat cycle and changing his pheromones to a more neutral scent, like a Beta. It was a secret he burdened himself with ever since he'd taken up the mask and cape of the Hero.

However, all good things must come to an end, as he had learned this morning. It was a typical Sunday, everything normal except for the empty pill bottle that was sitting in his bathroom sink. He had stared at it helplessly for a good ten minutes before he'd shouted his cat's name so loud that the neighbors on all sides had yelled back at him through the thin walls of the apartment complex.

So there was his dilemma. He was off his pills for the first time in years, and already he could feel his senses bugging him. It had only been one day! The pharmacy wouldn't open for hours yet, and he couldn't leave the city defenseless! No matter how hot he was feeling in the spandex suit!

That was one of the things bugging him. At least the cool breeze of flying evened it out, but there was also this odd tingling feeling in his gut that would just not go away. It wasn't exactly painful, but it was... uncomfortable. Maybe it was a side effect after being on the pill so long and finally coming off?

Landing on a rooftop, Alfred tried to sit down and eat a burger he'd picked up earlier for his dinner. Yet, no matter how he sat, this feeling of discomfort persisted. He let out an annoyed huff and just tried to ignore it, focusing on his food instead, along with the beautiful view of the city below.

Suddenly, he felt a wave of heat flood over him, his cheeks turning red as if he'd been embarrassed in front of the whole world. The feeling was familiar, but he couldn't place it. At least, not until he felt an uncomfortable wetness in the back of his suit.

Oh shit oh fuck oh shit oh fuck me running-- Was the mantra he repeated over and over again. How could he not have seen it sooner? Sure he didn't keep up the dates on the calendar anymore, what with being on the pills, but he should have known what these feelings were!

He was going into his first heat of 2 years, and as luck would have it, alarm bells of a nearby jewelry store began to go off.

Fuck.

Alfred pushed the feelings away as best he could, leaving his burger to the wayside, then diving off the building and into action. He couldn't let the city down, just because of one stupid accident! He refused to let his heat get in the way of his duty to the citizens!

Crashing in the window, he landed in time to spot the masked criminal. The very same one that he could never manage to catch. The green eyed Alpha turned and showed a Cheshire grin as he swung the bag of diamonds to and fro. “My my, Captain Liberty, what a surprise.”

“Masked Bandit..” Alfred huffed out, ignoring yet another wave of heat that shook his legs. “You're not getting away with this!”

“Oh but I already have~” Was the only response before there was a flash and smoke filled the store.

Alfred couldn't see anything but soon realized that he could smell everything. Turning and running out, he went down the nearby alleyway and followed the scent of the Alpha thief. Thanks to his heat, he swore he could smell it a mile away. Rose bushes and black tea with a hint of lemon-- FOCUS.

His head whipped around when a motorcycle took off, the scent moving away from him. He bit back a whine at the loss of the delicio-- detestable! Detestable scent. Alfred took to the air, following after him like a hawk. The rush of the chase had all but snuffed out the impending feeling of dread his heat was causing him.

After a few sharp turns, Alfred thought he had lost the man, but one whiff of the air told him that he was close. Very close. Maybe he'd found the master thief’s hideout! It was all he could do to not squeal and reveal himself. Instead, he crept further into the dark alley, going up the fire escape and following where his nose said to go.

Once he reached the window of a seemingly ordinary apartment, the scent had Alfred nearly salivating. A quick shake of his head, and he reminded himself of his task. He was here to catch a thief, not drool over Alpha pheromones. Maybe he was just in pre-heat anyway, since he wasn't a wanton mess of lust.

Sliding the window up, he carefully crept inside. There was a bed, nightstand, and one dresser, but was otherwise unremarkable. He stepped over to the drawers and opened a few, expecting to see hoards of cash and other loot, but it was just socks and... briefs? Alfred snorted. He was more of a boxer guy.

The smell coming off the clothes had him lingering, though. A few sniffs wouldn't hurt...

“You know... breaking and entering is a crime, Captain Liberty.” A familiar voice rang out and had Alfred frozen in his tracks.

In an instant, he found himself on the floor, wrists pinned down above his head. He stared up into those large green eyes that had darkened with a haze of lust. The smell of the man above him made his inner omega quake in excitement, willing to be claimed.

There was no mask now, instead he could see sandy blond hair and eyebrows that looked hilariously huge. Pink lips quirked into a smirk before they disappeared momentarily, the Alpha taking a long sniff of Alfred's neck. 

“Fuck... I thought I had caught the scent of an omega on you, but to see that you are the omega... and in your fucking heat--” The words had been practically growled out “Are you insane? Chasing criminals when you should be taking care of this??”

The only noises Alfred could, embarrassingly, get out had been a low moan followed by a whine when the weight of the Alpha above him left. Alfred didn't know what else to do. All this contact had set his whole body on fire.

There was a deep breath followed by a long string of curses before the Alpha was lifting him into his arms. Or trying to anyway. “Good lord, what do you eat, it cannot be healthy...”

A grunt or two later and Al found himself in a dark room with some old blankets and pillows being tossed in from the door. Vaguely his mind registered that this was a heat room. His eyes drifted to the man standing at the door, those eyes met his before the door was slammed closed.

“... I'll be back with some... ah... items to help you relieve yourself. Stay in there.”

The command had Alfred whining, but he stayed put. His instincts had all but taken over at this point, with the suppressants having worn off and the presence of an appealing Alpha. Even if said Alpha happened to be a wanted thief.

Snuggling himself under the blankets, Alfred spent his time in the room whining pitifully and waiting for the return of the thief. Escaping hadn't even occurred to him in his dazed state of mind. All he wanted now was a cock in his ass and and strong Alpha behind it to knot him and care for him.

It seemed like hours had passed since he'd been left in the room, when really it had just been around twenty minutes. The smell easily seeped into the room and Alfred found himself getting naked, mask and all tossed to the side in favor of looking appealing to a potential mate. The door opened and the first words he heard from the other man was just, “Gods above..”

A paper bag was dropped and the door quickly slammed shut again. This had Alfred letting out cry of agony. The Alpha had left him again even though he had been good and stayed! Assorted curses were heard before the door reopened and the man from before pressed himself against Alfred. Something was slid over his shoulders and Alfred didn't even realize he was alone again until he heard the door shut.

The warm scent was still everywhere though, and it kept him relatively calm. He buried his face into the shirt that had been forced onto him, his hands wandering so he could touch himself.

That's how the week went. Alfred stayed in the heat room, using the various toys that had been left for him by the thief, only seeing the man when he would rush in and out to get a new shirt onto the Omega. They really helped too, keeping that glorious scent close to him as he’d ridden out his heat.

Once it was all over, Alfred felt like he'd been hit by a train. In the ass. It took him a few minutes to remember just where the hell he was and how dangerous this was going to be. Maybe he could get out through the window before he was noticed..

All hopes of escaping left him once the door of the dark room opened to reveal a very sleep deprived and disheveled Alpha. His first words being. “Finally, I thought that would never end.”

Al coughed awkwardly, keeping his face hidden behind a pillow he had picked up. All worry for his secret identity was thrown out the window when the pillow was pulled from his hands so that eyes could meet.

“Uh..” Alfred started lamely. “D-Don’t think that you're off the hook just because you helped me!!”

His outburst was met with silence before laughter rang through it. That bastard. “I'm serious!” Alfred glared and was about to argue further when a pair of lips on his shut him up.

Those lips left as fast as they’d arrived. “Feisty, I like it~” The Alpha before him chuckled lowly “How about I take you to dinner... then we'll see how you feel, hm?”

Alfred was about to protest before his wallet with his ID was held in front of his face. “After all, Alfred, I'm sure we would get along swimmingly.”

The Omega could do nothing but hang his head in defeat. He was found out. There was no way he could keep being a hero now, his identity was forfeit. His scent became sour with his distress, and it showed on the Alpha’s face.

“Come now, there's no need for that. Here, let's make it even.” The thief reached into his own pocket and dug out his wallet and ID, letting Alfred see it.

“... Arthur Kirkland...” Alfred whispered, stunned that the man would reveal this at all. “Why would you--?”

The Alpha, Arthur, stood. “Call it insurance. I would very much enjoy courting you, Mr Jones, though I also enjoy our late night activities. The rush of being chased, of getting away with a robbery.” He sighed. “I would like to court you... as well as be your nemesis.”

Alfred was beyond words. His newfound nemesis wanted to court him?? He ignored the mushy feelings of his inner Omega, instead taking time to contemplate his options.

He could say no, take this man to jail, and be done with it. But... he did rather enjoy having one enemy that always seemed two steps ahead, keeping him on his toes. His scent was pure bliss and the man had been a true gentleman. Alfred couldn't imagine the amount of self-control it had taken for him to not simply mount an unmated virgin Omega in heat. Other than the thievery, he seemed like a good man.

Fuck he was actually considering the offer. Another moment of contemplating passed before Alfred rose to his feet. “I... accept your offer, Arthur.”

The smile on the Alpha’s face could only rival one of Alfred's own. “In that case, I'll pick you up at 7~”

Cleaned up and on his way home, Al couldn't believe he had just said that. He still couldn't believe any of what just happened, but damn him if the date didn't sound appealing. He was almost 23 for fucks sake! Maybe it was time to start dating. Besides... if he and Arthur did happen to mate, that would be one whole week every few months that he absolutely knew there would be no robberies the police couldn't handle. Or so he hoped.

He would have to buy a big bag of treats for his cat once he got home.


	2. Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is breaking the law again, what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi its 5 am I wrote this in one sitting and I'm ti r e d.
> 
> May or may not continue this further.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Arthur cursed as he ran full tilt down the street, cops closing in fast behind him. This is what he got for being overly cocky and not warning Alfred ahead of time that he would be robbing a bank. How was he supposed to know Mr. ‘actually an omega’ Captain Liberty wouldn't show up before the police did!?

If he got caught, oh there would be hell to pay. Especially from Alfred. The green eyed masked bandit knew he had been pushing his luck lately with the overly cautious omega. So sue him for thinking that half a year of courting was enough to earn a kiss or two! Alas, Alfred wanted to take things slower than a damn snail after that heat incident on their first meeting.

Arthur supposed he couldn't blame the lad, he'd been on suppressors a while, and coming back into natural instincts after so long must be difficult. Not to mention Captain Liberty has been absent from the public since he came off the bloody pills. Always saving the day and leaving before anyone could get a good smell of him. Arthur understood to an extent. An omega doing such dangerous work would be frowned upon at best, and at worst his identity may be at risk from his scent itself.

Another shout from the cops behind him pulled Arthur from his thoughts. He cursed and tried to run faster, but he was getting tired. Suddenly, he was being lifted from the ground itself, going high into the air. “GOOD LORD MAN, AT LEAST GIVE ME A WARNING AND YOU BETTER NOT LET GO-"

Alfred's laughter rang in his ears like music, cutting off his tirade. He could never stay mad at that sweet face long. That million dollar smile soon faded for a more serious look as Alfred picked a secluded spot to land. Arthur could feel the tension rise between them, as he stayed silent and averted his gaze.

“Arthur-"

“I already know what you're going to say, and yes, I know I should have told you I was robbing that damn bank.” Arthur turned from the other man, running a hand through his hair. How did this one omega set him on edge so much?

Said omega was stepping closer to him. “Arthur... turn around. I'm- I'm not mad. I was just so damn worried that you'd be caught before I could get to you.”

A groan escaped the alpha’s lips as he turned to face his boyfriend. There was something in his eyes that just made him relax. “Honestly, you worry too much-" A glare from Alfred had him holding up his hands. “-but... you're right. I'm sorry. I was being reckless.”

Alfred seemed satisfied with that response and held out his arms. “Come on, let's go back to your place.”

He stepped closer and allowed himself to be held onto, though he was a little hesitant. Arthur had never liked flying, be it in an airplane or the arms of a superhuman. Of course, he only knew one superhuman and trusted him completely. Once they were safely on the ground once more, Arthur felt around his pockets for his keys to unlock the door. Alfred swiped the mask off of his face and chuckled as he tried it on.

“I still don't get how you can see with this thing on.” He commented as they walked into the dimly lit apartment.

Arthur simply rolled his eyes and snatched the mask from him. “Oh hush. It's fitted to my face.” He then went to the kitchen to get a coke for Alfred, nasty stuff. For himself he chose to put on the tea kettle. This had always been their routine after they went out like this. It gave Alfred time to change out of his spandex without him having to worry over Arthur peeping on him. It wasn't like Arthur hadn't already seen literally all of it already, but he respected Alfred's wish just the same.

Once the kettle whistled and his cup was prepared, Arthur made his way back to the tv area to join Alfred on the couch. The omega seemed on edge today too, fidgeting about instead of munching on snacks like usual.

“Alfred, love, are you alright?” Arthur added the pet name in because he knew how much Alfred enjoyed it. The flush on Alfred's cheeks was proof enough of that.

The normally talkative omega was silent, however. This had Arthur more than a little concerned. He scooted closer, setting their drinks down in favor of taking the hand of his boyfriend. “Oi, what's got you upset? Was it what I did today?”

Shaking his head, Alfred just heaved a sigh and gave Arthur's hand a squeeze. “I... I want to talk. It's important.”

“Alright love, shoot.” Arthur pet the omega’s hair in a caring gesture.

Alfred leaned on him, relaxing at his touch. “Arthur, would you consider giving up crime-"

“If this is another attempt to lecture me on good morals, I swear-"

“Hey!” Alfred sat up suddenly. “Would you please just listen to me? I said this is important!”

Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand once more and took a deep breath. “Right... your right, shh, go ahead, I'm sorry.”

There was a pause before Alfred began to speak again, his voice a little quieter. “Would you give up crime if I gave up my powers..? We could be normal and just... I dunno, actually m-mate.”

If Arthur hadn't been too busy processing this information, he'd have made a comment about that adorable stutter in Alfred's voice. However, his thoughts were too bush running rampant. Give up his powers? Could he do that? Would Arthur be able to leave behind his pastime?

Well the answer was obvious, wasn't it?

“Yes.” Arthur said without another moment of thought.

That took Alfred By surprise. He hadn't expected Arthur to comply so easily. “You- Ah- Are you sure?” He asked tentatively. “Because... because there's no going back if we do this.”

“Of course I'm sure, but I want to know how you figured out how to do this?” Arthur wouldn't deny that he was curious. If Alfred could just give up his power, did that mean it went somewhere?

Alfred took a moment before he began to explain. “I was the first omega born in my family for about four generations. I don't know exactly how it works but... I found my great great grandma’s journal and apparently she lost her powers, uh, after she lost her virginity.”

The way Alfred's whole face turned red was simply adorable, and Arthur loved seeing it that way. “So this power you have is passed along the omegas of your family, I take it?”

A short nod was the only answer he received. Well wasn't that interesting. A family of omegas with innate superpowers linked to their purity. This would explain why Alfred was afraid to get physical with him. Arthur smiled to himself as he realized what this meant.

“Alfred... do you want to be my mate?” Arthur practically purred out as he leaned closer to the nervous omega. Alfred's ears were red now, so Arthur likely hit the nail on the head there. “Oh love. You're simply too cute.”

“Shut up.” Alfred muttered with a hint of a smile.

Arthur then took initiative and held Alfred's cheeks in his hands. “I'll give it up for you. I promise.” He sealed that promise with their first real kiss. Oh how he had longed for this day! All of his feelings were being let loose with one simple touching of lips.

As they lingered close together after parting, Arthur couldn't help but feel excitement. This would be a whole new chapter of his life, and he now had someone to share it with.


End file.
